


I’m the A to Z for you

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band), Triple H (Band)
Genre: 365 Fresh AU, F/M, Hyuna isn't really in this much, Mentions of Violence, help me, i've been working on this literally since the mv dropped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: hui is sotiredof hyojong snatching away the hearts that he's worked so hard to win(rated teen for swears and brief mentions of assault and murder)





	I’m the A to Z for you

The clock above the television read quarter past one in the morning. Hwitaek was tired. Maybe that was why he was so eager to rehash an old conversation that kept happening and happening and _happening_ , over and over, because Hyojong didn’t know how to mind his own business or keep his hands and his apparently quite magnetic personality to himself. “Why do you always do this to me?”

“Do what?” Hyojong cocked his head. The knowing and slightly amused glint in his eye was really not helping Hwitaek keep a lid on his frustration. He’d been like that since middle school, equal parts antagonistic and somehow omniscient, and Hwitaek had spent the entire duration of their friendship wondering how it was that he’d managed not to punch him in the face.

Hwitaek exhaled angrily through his nose. “Steal my girls.”

Hyojong's gaze hardened. Hwitaek winced inwardly. Bad choice of words. That would make this argument more difficult than he was ready to deal with.

 

“If your girl _friends –_ ” there Hyojong paused, pointedly directing a long look past Hwitaek’s shoulder in the direction of the bedroom door, “– Which, by the way, is a social class she doesn’t technically belong to – are choosing to jump ship for less kleptomaniacal shores, that’s your fault, not mine.” He fell silent, focused on the task of peeling the label off his beer bottle. He’d got about halfway through it over the course of the ten minutes he’d had it in hand, picking carefully away at it with his fingernails. He liked to try and get it all off in one piece, for some reason.

“That doesn’t mean you have to…” Hwitaek tried to figure a way to use Hyojong’s metaphor against him. “Let them in the marina?” He tried again. “Disarm the cannons atop the fort?”

The asshole rewarded him with an unimpressed double eyebrow raise. He backtracked. “My _point_ is, I need you to stop doing that.” He punctuated his sentence with another backwards over-the-shoulder thumb point. “It hurts my manly feelings.”

Hyojong snorted. “I’ll be sure to remember that the next time your terrible relationship management skills make your new woman friend want to make like hay and bail.”

Hwitaek twisted the lid off a fresh bottle of beer with a forceful jerk. “Too late to ask you to do it for this one, huh?”

He was bitter about it. So bitter. He’d thought he had a genuine shot at winning Hyuna’s heart. He was the knight in shining armour, whisking her away from the scene of her distress. He was supposed to have had a clear road to the finish line.

But somehow, Hyojong had happened. Again.

Hyojong glared up at him defiantly, defensively. “You bet your left nutsicle it is.” He dropped his gaze to the table, pensive. Hwitaek waited for him to gather his thoughts. He was expecting him to start snarking again, but instead: “You know she has nightmares?”

Hwitaek didn’t, in fact, know she had nightmares. She must’ve been the quiet-nightmare-waker-upper. “She has nightmares?”

“One, really.” Hyojong exhaled a gust of air. “Recurring. About the guy she… y’know.” He made a vague slicing motion with the side of his hand. “Offed.”

Hwitaek felt that revelation called for more than an ‘oh’. “Jesus Christ. Is she doing okay?”

“ _Is she doing okay?_ ” Hyojong mocked. Hwitaek didn’t think he deserved it, but he probably also kind of did. “She’s been having a recurring, wake up in cold sweats nightmare about slitting the throat of the guy who assaulted her, the emotional fallout of which almost got her hit by _you_ in your stolen shitbox of a car. Would _you_ be okay?”

Hwitaek could only shake his head wordlessly. Yeah, okay, so he deserved it.

“See, though, that’s my point. You haven’t been paying attention to her like she deserves. She _killed_ someone, Hui. He would have hurt her. She knows she didn’t have a choice, but it bugs her. She’s too soft for the kind of shit you get yourself into. I’m not gonna let you pull her into your web while she’s still trying to recover.”

Hyojong was weirdly wound up about ‘keeping Hyuna safe’. He wasn’t usually like that about Hwitaek’s potential girlfriends. There had to be something Hyojong wasn’t saying. It sat just under the surface, barely out of Hwitaek’s reach. Maybe if he dug a little more…

“Why do you care about her so much?”

Hyojong didn’t seem to know how to answer the question. The great orator, lost for words. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again, his cheeks going pink.

Hwitaek was reminded of a day, years ago, when he’d had a huge heart boner for this one girl in the year above him at school. He’d been maybe sixteen at the time. Hyojong had been an incredibly annoying fifteen, and his vivid description of the way Hwitaek had looked whenever The Girl was on his mind and someone asked him what he was thinking about was exactly –

_Ding. Match found in mental database._

“Oh.” Hwitaek sat down heavily in his chair. “ _Oh_.”

Hyojong nodded, smiling weakly. “Now you know my secret, I guess.”

A mildly invasive and slightly embarrassing question was out of his mouth before he could stop his lips from shaping it. “Do you love her?” Hwitaek wasn’t sure why he needed to know. Maybe he was asking for future reference. He’d figure it out once the shellshock wore off.

Hyojong blinked. “Huh?”

“Are you in love with Hyuna?”

 

At that exact moment, a voice from the bedroom: “H-Hyo?”

Hyojong shot to his feet. “I’m coming, baby, it’s okay,” he called back.

Hwitaek wondered to himself if Hyojong had always called her that, and why he’d never noticed when it started. He didn’t look up when Hyojong left, disappearing into the bedroom with a quiet click of the door latch.

**Author's Note:**

> i've had 365 fresh on repeat all day, partly to keep the inspiration flowing and partly because it's. it's just so good. i love my choices


End file.
